


They Say, "Never Be Late to a Wedding"

by TickleMyPickle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Episode 1x12, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Malec, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Love me, Sad Ending, Sad Malec, Slight Sizzy, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMyPickle/pseuds/TickleMyPickle
Summary: What if Magnus showed up a minute later to Alec's wedding?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beautiful Nat for betaing! <3
> 
> Also, this is for whoever in #DMT gave me the idea, I forgot who you were, but I haven't forgotten about it :D 
> 
> First time writing angsty Malec! 
> 
> Just keep in mind that this isn't how 1x12 ended! <3

Ragnor’s ghost had disappeared from inside Magnus’ loft in the blink of an eye. _“I’ll miss you, Dear Friend,”_ Magnus was going to say. 

Magnus took a moment to think about what Ragnor had said. 

_“Someday, someone will come along who will tear down those walls you’ve built around your heart.”_

Magnus never thought that anyone could’ve healed the broken heart he’d been harboring for nearly a century and a half. He defended his heart as if wards were placed around it so no one would betray him the way Camille had. The pain was excruciating and he never wished to feel it in one lifetime, let alone four going on five. He’s had lovers since the vampire, however, he never fully gave himself away; never let anyone break down his warded heart.

Yet, Alexander had with just a glance. A Shadowhunter. He was different than the rest. Alec wasn’t like his parents who aimed to destroy Downworlders when they were younger. Nor was he like the Shadowhunters who threw out their china after Magnus had eaten on them whilst talking about peace between the two. Alexander is his own person and Magnus finds that incredibly intriguing. 

_“And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it.”_

His old friend was right. Then again, Ragnor did give good advice every now and then. Alexander had waltzed into his life (and his heart) and Magnus would be truly damned if he let this beautiful boy slip so easily through his fingers and marry a woman he wouldn’t ever be able to love. Alec doesn’t need to marry Lydia to appease his family and to restore his family name. Through the centuries, Magnus had always heard a common phrase said by the Shadowhunters— “The honor isn’t in the name, it’s in the deed.” There’s four young Lightwoods who have plenty of time to fix their name. Alexander shouldn’t have to carry that burden alone because of something his parents did. 

Isabelle had invited him to the wedding earlier in the day saying that he was welcomed to come and gave him the time— 7:30 pm—which she added was perfect for the new-born vampire, Simon. Magnus had thought about the verbal invitation and debated it for hours before deciding against it. The way he and Alexander had last left off made him uneasy. He wouldn’t want to destroy any chance of a professional relationship with the boy.

Until Ragnor made a stop in his loft before heading to wherever his final destination was.

 _“Fight for it.”_

Magnus snapped his fingers and thrusted his right hand towards the nearest wall before circling his hands around it, emanating a bluish-purple glow. He took one last glance at the chair Ragnor sat in and stepped through the portal to the Institute. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus had been invited to the wedding which allowed him to enter the institute. The locks on the door clicked shut as he ran through the hall to the chapel. 

What if he was too late? 7:43pm was cutting it close. It had started, but was Alexander already married? Magnus couldn’t bear the thought.

He wiped away the sweat from his forehead as he came to a stop in front of the chapel doors. Opening these doors could reveal love or heartbreak; both completely terrifying to Magnus. 

His breath intake increased as his heartbeat did. Swallowing one last time, he placed his hands on the door knobs and pulled them open.

Taking one step in, he looked up to the alter and his heart stopped. 

There was Alec kissing Lydia. 

Magnus’ face dropped more than he thought possible. His warming heart turned cold. He actually thought Alec would _mean_ something to him. How stupid…

He couldn’t look away from the couple. Even when they pulled away he stared. Alec’s jacket was slightly opened assuming the wedded rune was burned on his chest. Sneaking a glance at Lydia proved that they were married; the wedded rune was placed just slightly up on her breast and on the inside of her palm. 

He can’t look. He _knows_ Alexander and his _bride_ are watching him. He can hear their guests murmuring about in the church pews about why a warlock was there, but he blocked them out in his despair. 

Izzy. He glanced aimlessly first to Izzy who invited him. Her eyes were pained as she mouthed, “Sorry,” and Magnus can’t help but feel tears form because it’s over. He lost. She won. How could he let himself come to this? Why did he think it was okay to fall for some _Shadowhunter_? And a _Lightwood_ of them all?

Maryse is the first to speak since Magnus crashed in. “Leave this wedding, _Warlock_.” She’s stood just slightly in front of Alec and glared down the aisle. Her demeanor is enough to make Magnus agree with her for the first time he has ever known her. It’s not like he’s wanted here by Alec, his main reason for coming. 

He dared to take one last glimpse at Alec. All he saw was pain. The man looked like he wanted to say something but he’s too choked up to even get a word out. Magnus doesn’t care. Or at least that’s what he tells himself. Alexander doesn’t need to explain, that’s all he’s been doing since he told Magnus he was engaged. His family meant more to him than his own happiness. In a way, it makes Magnus fall more for him which only pains him further. Alec’s eyes held too many emotions; Magnus looks down and starts to turn towards the door. 

What if he was just a minute sooner? Would Alexander have chosen him instead? His confidence has been completely shaken. Magnus hasn’t felt this vulnerable in decades. 

Before he knew it, he was out of the chapel, but he couldn’t stop there. He heard Izzy calling his name out but he couldn’t stop. Shouldn’t stop. He wasn’t wanted here.

Magnus rushed out of the Institutes door hearing Izzy call and run after him. He didn’t look back, just fell into the brisk hardness of the outside air.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're still alive <3
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter: @malecsdaddari0


End file.
